


Because You Can't Get to Sleep

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Frottage, HP: EWE, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big day tomorrow and Harry can't sleep.  Luckily, neither can Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Can't Get to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek! This is this first fanfic I've ever written, the first one I'm posting not-anon, and the first piece of creative writing I've done since my seventh grade English teacher gave me a B- on my short story and told me I did too much telling and not enough showing. So here we are. I'm a bit nervous. 
> 
> ALL THE HUGS to the incomparable capitu for reading this through, giving me awesome feedback, and telling me emphatically that it wasn't horrible. And to the ever-fabulous lauren3210 for being such an encouraging and thorough beta, wrangling my verb-tenses, and generally being an wonderful human being. I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

_Tick, Tock._ Harry turned restlessly onto his side, closing his eyes against the too-bright light of the moon streaming in through the window. _Tock, Tick, Tock._ Harry grunted and flipped onto his stomach, yanking the comforter up over his shoulders and tucking it right up underneath his chin, in an effort to force himself to get comfortable. A deep breath, two, then... _nope, not this position either_.

"Fuck," he muttered quietly as he rubbed at his eyes. He was flat on his back now, staring at the ceiling and wondering if counting sheep might help. _Certainly couldn't hurt_ , he thought, as he shut his eyes and started visualizing fluffy, white sheep jumping over a wooden fence in an idyllic, moonlit meadow. He made it to one-hundred and forty-six before he gave it up as a lost cause.

The problem, he reflected moodily, is that when he had suggested he and Draco sleep apart the night before their wedding, he hadn't actually thought through to the part where he would be sleeping _alone_. It had been a couple of years since he and Draco moved in together and started sharing a bed every night, but thinking about it, the few times since then that Draco hadn't been home for the night had lead to restless nights for Harry.

It was just that their bed was so big and Harry hated the idea of either of them sleeping in it alone; it was always meant to hold them both. 

When they'd finally decided to move in together, Draco had been adamant that they buy a new bed. One that would be theirs alone, one that no one else had ever shared. They'd bought a gorgeous Cherry wood bedroom set and the biggest, most comfortable mattress Harry had ever slept on. He _loved_ this bed. But without Draco next to him, warm, and sleepy soft, and snuggling up behind him, it just felt so empty. 

It didn't help that what he wanted was right down the hall. Draco had volunteered to relocate to one of the guest bedrooms for the night, and at the time, Harry had thought Draco was being quite selfless offering to give up the comfort of their own bed without any prompting. Now, though, he had begun to suspect that maybe Draco didn't have such altruistic motives after all; maybe, unlike Harry, he had realized how impossible it would be to sleep here in their room all alone.

He grit his teeth against the urge to find Draco and drag him back to where he belonged and flipped back over onto his stomach. He watched as the curtains rustled gently in the breeze from the open window, and had just began to contemplate how pronounced the bags under his eyes were going to be tomorrow, when he heard the door ease slowly open.

Harry smiled as he rolled onto his side. "Aren't you supposed to be in the guestroom?"

"I couldn't sleep," Draco admitted as he crept towards the bed, "And I figured if _I_ couldn't fall asleep, then chances were you'd be up as well."

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Harry asked as he held back the covers, inviting Draco into the warm bed.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me so easily," Draco responded as he slid into the bed, pulling the blankets over them both. Harry felt surprisingly relieved at his casual words and his breath caught when he looked up at the expression on Draco's face. _Merlin_ he was so fucking beautiful. And tomorrow he would be all his, forever.

"You know, this is quite scandalous of us; sharing a bed before we're properly wed and all," Harry teased.

"I hate to break it to you Harry, but this is hardly scandalous considering that we've been _living in sin_ for the past few years, as my mother likes to remind me every time we visit. And…" Draco broke off and stared fixedly out the window, "Well I'm afraid I've grown rather used to falling asleep next to you," he said in a rush, a faint blush dusting his cheekbones. Turning back to Harry, he smirked, "And I don't want to look ghastly in all our wedding photos because I spent the whole night tossing and turning. Especially when the solution was right down the hall. _One_ of us should look presentable at least."

Warmth spread throughout his body at Draco's words and he leaned up to kiss him quickly on the mouth. "You know," he said thoughtfully as he ran his hands down Draco's chest, fingers pressing into the fabric of his shirt. "We really _should_ be getting some sleep soon. Especially if you want to look _presentable_ tomorrow."

"I suppose we should."

"Though, maybe we should work off a bit of this extra...energy first. You know, just to make sure we're good and tired." Harry smiled up innocently at Draco, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"That," Draco paused, reaching down to tug his shirt out of Harry's hands, and gracefully peeling it off, "is an _excellent_ idea."

Harry growled and lunged upward, gripping Draco's neck and pulling him down to meet him halfway for a kiss. Draco's lips were soft and his tongue was so hot and clever, flicking sensuously across Harry's closed lips before begging entrance into his mouth, bringing the faint taste of peppermint toothpaste with him.

Harry sat up slowly, refusing to break the kiss and lose Draco's warm mouth for even a second. Who needed to breathe anyway? He tilted Draco's head to the side, taking control of the kiss as he slid a hand through his impossible silky hair, the other travelling down Draco's smooth, firm back. Harry felt himself growing hard from just this heated kiss and desperately wanted _more_.

Frustrated by the lack of skin on skin contact, he broke away, half falling off the bed as he all but ripped his shirt off in an effort to get back to Draco sooner. He glanced back, breath catching in his throat as Draco raked his gaze across the expanse of Harry's now exposed chest. The heat in them made his stomach flip. Even after all this time he still couldn't get enough of Draco and seeing how much he was wanted in return was always a heady experience.

"Pants!" He blurted out suddenly, a bit louder than he had intended. Draco's eyes lit up in amusement, but he seemed to understand what Harry was getting at. Keeping eye contact, he quickly slid out of his dark grey briefs and threw them over the side of the bed. Harry's mouth went dry and his hands halted on the band of his pants as he took in the sight of a naked, hard, Draco.

Draco, never one to disappoint a captivated audience, moved to kneel in the center of the bed and reached down with his right hand, circling his cock firmly and giving it a few slow tugs. He closed his eyes briefly in pleasure before looking back at Harry. "Are you going to join in? Or did you just want to watch me wank, tonight?"

The question was genuine, not just teasing, and Harry hesitated. Because watching Draco wank himself: Draco laying flat on his back frantically fucking up into his lubed fist, or propped up against the headboard teasing himself slowly as he played with his nipples, or on his knees, with his arse in the air and two fingers buried deep...yeah, Harry really loved watching Draco get himself off. But tonight he wanted to touch, wanted to kiss Draco, and stroke him, and feel every inch of his skin pressed tight against Harry.

Quickly stepping out of his boxers, he crawled back onto the bed, pushing Draco down against the sheets, as he settled on all fours above him. He stared down at Draco for a moment and couldn't stop the overwhelming rush of affection. _I can't fucking wait to marry you_ , he thought, not realizing he'd actually spoken aloud until Draco let out a raw, guttural sound below him, and dragged him down into another kiss.

Harry pushed harder into the kiss, settling his body on top of Draco, their chests pressed together as they kissed, every point of contact setting fire to Harry's skin. He could feel the hard line of Draco's erection sliding against his own, and he couldn't stop his hips from moving rhythmically into the pleasurable glide. Precome from both of their cocks leaked sluggishly onto Draco stomach, easing the grind as they moved together.

It was all so good, this easy, rocking rhythm, but Harry wanted more. It was a slow and smooth pleasure and he wanted something sharper. Slowly he broke the kiss, nipping at Draco's bottom lip as he pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Where are you going?" Draco sulked as Harry leaned over him and reached awkwardly for the bedside table. Humming in triumph, Harry held up a partially used bottle of their favourite lube in reply.

Harry settled back into position as Draco opened his legs wider, sliding his calves around the back of Harry's legs, pulling him closer. Somebody moaned at the renewed friction, and Harry wasn't sure if it was him or Draco, but he didn't think it really mattered when it felt so _good_.

Uncapping the lube, Harry poured a generous amount onto his palm before reaching down for Draco's prick. He was hot and hard and Draco let out a strangled groan as Harry moved his hand slowly up and down, twisting slightly on the upstroke. Harry ignored his own arousal for the moment as he focused entirely on Draco, looking into his eyes and watching him jerk as Harry slowly slipped the tip of his thumb underneath the foreskin of Draco's cock to circle the swollen head. He slid the foreskin down and brought his thumb back up to circle the glans again, paying special attention to the sensitive underside and biting his lip, knowing how much both those actions drove Draco mad. Draco's eyes fluttered in response and he whimpered in pleasurable surprise.

Not to be outdone, Draco snuck a hand between their bodies and found Harry's cock, gripping it tightly in retaliation. 

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry shouted, jerking the hand holding Draco's prick as the unexpected action sent a bolt of pleasure zinging up his spine.

"If you want," Draco responded easily as he reached up with his other hand and pulled Harry down more solidly on top of him so he could reach Harry's lips. Draco licked up into his mouth and tried to awkwardly maneuver his hand over Harry's cock, but their position didn't give him much leverage.

"Too much effort," Harry grunted. "Besides, we're going to be shagging each other blind tomorrow night. Just, hold on." He pulled back slightly and poured a bit more lube onto his hand from the bottle next to them. He stroked himself quickly, shivering in pleasure, and reached for Draco's prick again, just barely holding them together in his palm. He grabbed Draco's hand, linking their fingers together loosely and sliding their erections into the makeshift fist.

The tight, slick glide of Harry's cock against their grip and the lube-smooth friction of Draco's rubbing in counterpoint against his was perfect. Hot, sharp pleasure pooled in his groin, sparking brighter with every maddening stroke.

"Shit, _yes_ ," Draco moaned as they started up a steady rhythm. "Get back down here."

Harry all but fell onto Draco's mouth, kissing him deep and wet. Everything was heat, the hot suction of Draco's mouth, the warm press of skin against skin, the hot slide of his cock against Draco's. His balls felt full and heavy as he moved and he was so damn turned on, he didn't think he was going to last more than a few minutes longer.

He pushed up onto his elbow, guiding their grip faster over their cocks. Draco unclenched his free hand from the sheets and slid it up onto Harry's arse, pulling him down harder against him. Harry felt fingers squeeze his arse-cheek, before drifting sensuously up his spine and sinking into his unruly hair. Harry pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, alternating between panting harshly into Draco's neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

Nails scratched lightly at his scalp and Harry could hear the hitching breaths that signaled Draco was close. Draco tugged on his hair, and Harry followed the motion, letting Draco position his head so they were staring into each other's eyes once more. 

"Close?" Draco questioned between pants.

"Merlin, _yes_."

"Good. Me - me too. Oh, fuck. Fuck!"

Draco spilled between them, shaking wildly with the the force of his orgasm and closing his eyes against the onslaught. Seeing Draco come undone beneath him and feeling Draco's release spurt thickly between their fingers, had Harry quickly following, coming messily on Draco's stomach with a whispered, "Draco."

Harry slumped on top of Draco, mouthing lazily at his collarbone and relishing the solid feel of Draco beneath him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and ran his fingers lightly through his hair while they recovered.

"Think you can manage to fall asleep, now?" Draco murmured sleepily into Harry's hair.

Harry flopped onto his back beside Draco and responded, "Well, that depends. Are you staying in here with me?"

Draco smiled softly as he reached for Harry's wand, casting several quick cleaning spells. "Well, no point in me getting up now and walking _all_ the way back to the guestroom. Not when I'm so comfortable where I am."

Harry squirmed happily as Draco pulled the covers up over them both and curled up behind him. He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged it over his stomach and settled comfortably back against him.

"Good night Draco," he whispered as he shut his eyes, smiling sleepily as he felt Draco press a soft kiss to his hair. 

He immediately fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.gracerene09.tumblr.com)!


End file.
